Le secret des dieux fantômes
by Swiny
Summary: Post disasteroïd, Il y a plein de chose que Vlad aurait dû dire à Daniel. Le fait qu'il était devenu une des divinités fantômes au même titre que Danny depuis leur accident de portail en est un bon exemple. Heureusement pour lui, être ami avec un certain fantôme du temps a des avantages non négligeable... Père/fils Danny et Vlad; [Sam/Danny]
1. Prologue dans une horloge

**Danny fantôme / le secret des dieux - prologue**

Avertissement:

Info de pré-lecture:

-Dialogue

[Pensée]

Résumé: Post disasteroïd, Il y a plein de chose que Vlad aurait dû dire à Daniel. Le fait qu'il était devenu une des divinités fantômes depuis leur accident de portail en est un bon exemple. Père/fils Danny et Vlad.

* * *

Skelker et Furtif sont tous des noms du même fantôme. J'ai tendance à employer furtif dans mes fanfics. Aussi, ne vous étonnez pas. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Le secret des dieux - Prologue**

Clockwork, le père du temps, regardait encore une fois les rouages du temps. Du moins, c'est ce qu'un observateur ou n'importe quel autre fantôme aurait dit. En réalité, il était occupé à surveiller quelqu'un en particulier: Un certain adolescent mi-humain mi-fantôme du nom de Danny Fenton. Il sourit alors qu'il regardait un énième combat du garçon contre furtif. A présent, il avait 16 ans. Cela ferait 2 ans que le disasteroïd avait eu lieu et que la mémoire de tous le monde avait été effacé suite à son intervention pour éviter de trop abimé la ligne temporelle actuelle. Pour tous le monde, Danny Fantôme les avait sauvé, pas Danny Fenton. L'identité du garçon comme celle de l'autre hybride a dû être protéger pour éviter des catastrophes ultérieurs.

-Encore en train de le regarder Père temps? Dit une voix dans son dos.

Clockwork ne se retournait même pas pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Il avait vu sa venue depuis un bon moment. Il préférait garder son regard fixé sur l'écran où Daniel était occupé à geler des missiles à tête chercheuses que lui avait envoyer le chasseur frustré.

-Je t'attendais plus tôt. Répondit-il en observant le givre recouvrir la coque d'un des missiles.

-Tu n'es pas un très bon menteur.

-Je sais, mon ami.

Il sentit le fantôme se placer à sa gauche, légèrement en retrait pour qu'il ne puisse pas le voir sans faire pivoter sa tête. C'était une vieille habitude qu'avait son visiteur.

-Il est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas? Lui dit-il en observant l'écran à son tour.

Clockwork ne fut même pas surpris de la remarque. Son interlocuteur avait beau ne pas pouvoir observer le combat, il savait que le maître du temps regardait le garçon.

-Très, pour être honnête, je me demande s'il connaît sa vraie force. Il en a eu un minuscule aperçu dans son futur alternatif et même alors son double maléfique n'était qu'à 2% de ses capacités. Je crois qu'il scelle volontairement son pouvoir. Parfois, j'ai même l'impression qu'il en a peur. Mais que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans mon humble horloge?

-Tu ne l'as pas déjà vu? Dit la voix dans son dos.

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Père temps.

-Certes mais je demande par politesse.

Il entendit un petit soupir de la part de son interlocuteur. Son sourire s'accentua un peu plus. Il aimait le prendre au dépourvu avec ces réponses.

-Frosbite a découvert. Il va tous dire au garçon. Toi comme moi savons que cela va encore plus l'encourager à brider ses pouvoirs. Ce ne sera pas bon pour lui. Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il va aller dans une dépression et que cela va mal finir.

Il regardait Danny esquivé sans problème une lame verte fluorescente que tenait furtif. Il était sûr que le garçon n'avait même pas remarquer qu'il avait sensiblement augmenter sa vitesse au point que même en ralentissant le temps, il ne verrait qu'un flou dessus. Furtif était trop concentré pour le remarquer heureusement.

-Je confirme, j'ai vu ce futur. Le jeune Danny s'est senti écraser par la révélation. Il se sentait encore plus un monstre qu'avant. Il va avoir de plus en plus peur.

Il n'avait pas aimé regarder ce détour. Il avait beau avoir l'air insensible, il raffolait du garçon presque autant que son interlocuteur. Le voir ainsi diminué dans cet autre futur alternatif ne lui avait pas plu le moins du monde.

-Tu es donc d'accord avec moi pour empêcher Frosbite de lui dire?

-L'empêcher de le savoir ne servira à rien. Quel que soit le futur, il n'y a pas de bonne manière pour lui annoncer cette nouvelle même s'il le découvre par lui-même. Le fait que ce soit Frosbite qui l'admire déjà et le considère comme un "élu" avant sa réçente découverte ne fera que rajouter de la pression inutile sur les épaules du garçon.

Daniel détestait la célébrité. Avant de modifier la ligne du temps où tous le monde avait découvert le secret de Danny Fenton, il se cachait sans arrêt de la foule. Il était mal à l'aise au moment de prononcer un simple discours et détestait avec véhémence l'attention qu'il recevait. Le fait que les gens d'Amity Park avait construit des statues à son effigie n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

-Que faisons-nous alors?

-Que vas-tu faire, tu veux dire... Rectifia-t-il en continuant d'admirer la force du garçon qui n'était qu'à 3% de ses capacités.

-Je dois donc lui dire. Tu es au courant qu'il me déteste?

-Non

-Non?

-Non. Il ne te déteste pas. Il cache bien son jeu envers toi, c'est tout. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas couper la connexion que vous avez même si elle est inconsciente.

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant que l'autre fantôme cherchait un sens mystérieux dans ses paroles. Il savait que tous comme Daniel, il se retenait sauf qu'au contraire du jeune hybride, il le faisait volontairement afin de ne pas pulvérisé quelqu'un d'un simple regard.

-Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas à toi de lui annoncer? Je sais que tu t'entends bien mieux avec le garçon.

-Je ne peux pas intervenir. Tu le sais.

-Pourtant, c'est toi qui me l'a annoncé quand j'ai eu mes premiers problèmes.

-Tu étais un cas à part. Personne n'aurait pu te gérer à part Pandora qui aurait fini par détruire la ligne temporelle en te prenant. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela. De plus, je suis le confident de Danny. Si je lui annonce son état, on retombe dans un futur que je veux éviter.

Le futur où Daniel tente de se suicider et finit encore plus dans les problèmes liés à son état. C'était le futur auquel il espérait ne jamais assister. Celui qu'il avait peur d'apercevoir au détroit d'un chemin de la longue vie qui attendait le jeune homme.

-Très bien, j'ai compris. Je lui annonce.

Il entendit les pas de son interlocuteur se rapprocher de la porte de sortie.

-Une dernière chose, tu te rends compte qu'il me croit mort?

Il eut un petit rire en essayant d'imaginer la réaction du jeune homme. Il avait vu pas moins de 12 futurs différents pour cette unique situation, toutes plus amusantes les une que les autres.

-C'est ce qui ajoute du piquant à votre relation va-t-on dire.

Un autre soupir et deux murmures très distincts le traitant de vieux fou manipulateur à sa manière l'atteignit. Son amusement ne fit qu'augmenter en entendant cela. Il allait adorer regarder cette ligne.

-Tu m'en dois une, vieille ruine.

-Ne rêve pas trop quand même. Oh, j'allais oublier. Passer le bonjour à Daniel de ma part s'il t'interroge de trop. Ce qu'il va faire, je te préviens. Je te demanderai de le ménager avec vos jeux mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

Il savait qu'un petit sourire venait de naître sur le visage de son interlocuteur et son aura de fantôme même scellé puait l'excitation et l'amusement. Il était aussi impatient que lui à voir ce qui allait se passer avec le garçon.

-Tu me connais trop bien. Mais parole de Vladimir Master, je vais essayer de me retenir.

Clockwork se détournait de l'écran où Daniel venait de reprendre sa forme humaine fragile pour admirer "l'oncle" du jeune homme que tout le monde croit mort dans l'espace. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait avant le changement effectué par le Père Temps. A la place, ils ne savaient pas que Plasmius et Master était la même personne, à part ceux qui le savait bien avant, et il pensait que l'ex-maire était partit en vacance dans un autre pays.

-"Essayer" est le maître mot dans cette phrase.

Cela fit rire l'hybride plus âgé dans sa forme fantôme scellé qui ressemblait étrangement à un vampire.

-A la prochaine vieille ruine!

-A la prochaine mon ami!

Oui, cela promettait d'être une année intéressante.


	2. Comment bousiller une journée parfaite

**Danny fantôme - Le secret des dieux**

Avertissement: Voir le prologue

Info de pré-lecture: Voir prologue

* * *

[Top 10 des meilleures citations de Vlad Master, juste épique! Car oui, j'avais envie de vous mettre à top 10 pour la nostalgie pure de dure pour m'excuser de mon retard sur ce chapitre.]

-Parce que les Packers sont la propriété de la ville de Greenbay et qu'elle refuse de me les vendre! C'est l'une des deux seules choses que mon immense fortune n'a pas encore réussi à acquérir.

-Daniel, Maddie! Quelle surprise incroyable, inattendue et totalement imprévue...

-Je te laisse 5 minutes d'avances, le temps s'écoula Daniel alors cours! (Relâche les bêtes sur Danny) 5 minutes, 5 secondes, apparemment, je suis mauvais en math aussi!

-(Danny) Que fais-tu ici Plasmius?/ (Vlad) Réfléchissons, ta tête est mise à prix à un million de dollars. Ton père a l'air d'un idiot. A ton avis, qu'Est-ce que je fais ici?!

-(Danny) Alors, c'est toi qui a engagé tous ces idiots? / (Vlad) Oui, excepté ton père, lui, c'est un idiot en liberté!

-Et vous venez de comprendre ça, juste ici? DANS MON LABO SECRET ?!

\- Echecs et mat, Daniel.

-Je voulais juste vous présentez un ami: Vortex, Danny. Danny, Vortex. Bon, moi, je vous laisse, au revoir!

-(Danny) Je peux savoir ce que tu espère en retour de ton aide? Le portable de ma mère? / (Vlad) Non mais si tu veux me le donner...

-Mon pion! Enfin, je veux dire... Cette pauvre fille.

Voilà, maintenant, retour à notre histoire!

* * *

 **POV Danny - Comment bousiller une journée parfaite en 7 mots**

Daniel Fenton alias Danny Fantôme devait encore tenir deux petites minutes pour enfin être libre de tous travaux scolaires et profiter de 2 mois de vacances amplement mérités. Il avait attendu ce jour avec impatience. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas monsieur Lancer mais ne désirait que des vacances calmes chez lui à voler paisiblement dans le ciel, embrasser sa petite amie et jouer au jeu vidéo avec son meilleur ami.

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite son professeur qui ne cessait de radoter sur l'importance d'étudier durant les longues périodes de vacances qui allaient suivre. Il avait écouté cette conférence suffisamment de fois pour connaître, même indirectement, la nature du moindre de ces propos.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que Danny désirait en ce moment. C'était de se transformer en fantôme pour rejoindre le ciel bleu et dégagé. Il voulait sentir la brise légère jouer dans son cuir chevelu alors qu'il faisait des acrobaties aussi complexes que compliqués. Il espérait apercevoir sous peu les habitants de la ville comme des fourmis sur le sol alors que la sensation d'une immense plénitude retentirait jusqu'au plus profond de ses veines remplis d'ectoplasme.

Avant Clockwork, il n'avait jamais pu faire ce qu'il voulait. On essayait sans arrêt de lui prendre un peu de son temps pour un autographes, une interview ou une demande en mariage. Cette dernière venant de la Paulina qui le voyait actuellement comme un loser pathétique depuis que l'autre-réalité n'avait plus existé.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas sortir de la classe à l'avance même pour les quelques secondes précieuses qui restaient. Il devait à nouveau se cacher puisque la découverte de son identité n'avait jamais eu lieu même alors que le disastéroïd avait eu lieu. Il secouait un peu ses cheveux noirs où une longue ligne blanche le traversait à cause de sa seconde entrée à travers le portail durant son activation.

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit enfin. Et Danny, comme tout les autres, sortit en quatrième vitesse sans attendre que le professeur ait terminé. Il sortit sans attendre et vit ses deux amis qui avaient leur cours optionnel. Pour Tucker, qui portait désormais des lentilles, ses cours d'informatiques avancées et pour Samantha, qui portait son blouson de sport continuellement, elle avait le club d'écologie. Daniel lui avait eu un cours de dessin avec monsieur Lancer. C'était une nouvelle passion qui lui était venu à force d'observer le ciel et de tenter d'en faire des cartes.

-Alors Danny! Comment était ce dernier cours? Dit Sam avant de l'embrasser juste au porte de l'école pour provoquer les autorités de cette école en contestant ouvertement le règlement.

-Ouaih vieux! Alors, montre nous ce chef d'œuvre de papier.

Sans attendre, le plus jeune Fenton lui offrait son carnet d'artiste. Immédiatement le black à la casquette rouge désormais dans le bon sens admirait son dernier dessin. Il avait eu pour thème: "Opposé". Danny avait hésité à dessiner son soi du futur ou simplement un fantôme quelconque de la zone fantôme. De toute manière, le professeur n'allait pas regarder. Mais son choix, c'était finalement arrêté sur quelque chose en particulier... Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

-Danny... Il est magnifique! Annonçais Sam Manson, sa petite amie, en le prenant dans une étreinte après avoir offert son carnet à Tucker Foley, son meilleur ami.

-Oui, ben moi, je trouve que sur papier, électroniquement, ou en réalité, c'est toujours un salaud. Dit-il en lui rendant le carnet après vérification.

Il admirait lui aussi son dernier travail. Sur l'une des pages, on pouvait voir un vampire dégradé en de multiples couleurs avec des yeux rouges où brillait une lueur maléfique de moquerie parfaitement reproduite. Il avait une paire de croc prédominant qui montrait clairement son danger et on pouvait même voir le reflet du soleil sur la surface tranchante de celle-ci. Sa longue cape flottait au vent et dans sa main, il tenait un sabre d'énergie magenta qui brillait avec les couleurs du feutre qu'il avait employé pour palier au crayon gras. En arrière-fond, on avait une lueur étoilé et la lune qui ressemblait diablement à un certain portail qui s'illuminait à présent en rouge vif. Dans le reflet magenta de l'épée, on pouvait y voir des yeux émeraudes haineux. Le tout était un chef d'œuvre de précision et de détails qu'on aurait jamais soupçonné pour quelqu'un du calibre de Danny. C'était un de ces nombreux talents cachés. Non pas que ces parents ou ses ennemis soient au courant.

-Tucky, choupinou! Criait une voix derrière lui.

Les 3 amis proches se retournèrent vers la source de la voix. C'était Valérie qui s'était recoupé les cheveux et les avait lissé peu après qu'elle ait embrassé Tucker dans cette grande roue. C'était un plan de Sam et lui. Il s'était transformé en Danny Fantôme et avait attiré la chasseuse dans une nacelle avant de l'y enfermé pendant que Sam avait fait la même chose avec Tucker. Il avait ensuite bloqué la roue pendant 3 heures et un amour naissant avait pris place à leur amitié. Danny avait parfois du mal à se dire qu'autant de chose s'était passé suite à cet astéroïde.

-Bon, les amis, je dois y aller. L'amour n'attends pas mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà?

Ils rigolèrent ensemble de la blague puis son ami geek prit le sac de la fille avant de partir avec elle en haut de la rue alors que Samantha et Danny devaient la redescendre. Il se tenait un moment main dans la main dans un silence quasi-enchanteur avant que Sam ne commence une discussion:

-Alors Danny, j'ai appris que Jonnhy t'avait encore rendu visite, hier soir. Il s'est encore disputé avec Kitty?

* * *

Flash-Back (début)

* * *

Johnny Treize réparait sa moto avec un shadows épiant chacun des mouvements que faisait sa clé à molette. Danny Fenton, quand à lui, écoutait d'une oreille distraite les problèmes insolubles du fantôme en lisant un livre, décrivant les différents types de comète, dans son lit.

-Tu vois, gamin, j'ai paniqué. Elle a commencé à me demander des avis sur sa nouvelle tenue. Bien entendu, tu connais mes dons pour donner mes avis sur la mode. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Alors, je lui ai répondu franchement que je n'aimais pas sa nouvelle jupe, que cela lui donnait un air trop lolita...

Treize fit une pause dans son récit comme pour vérifier que l'adolescent continuait bien d'écouter malgré qu'il ait la tête plongé dans son bouquin. Danny détournait son regard bleu des pages, surpris de voir que le motard avait arrêté son récit et les bruits de réparation pendant un court instant qui semblait volontaire.

-Et? Comment a-t-elle réagi? Non pas que je n'ai pas une petite idée puisqu'on ne se voit tous les deux que lorsque l'un de nous deux a un problème avec sa petite amie.

C'était malheureusement vrai. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il s'était disputé avec la belle gothique. Il avait, d'abord, essayé d'en parler à Tucker, ce qui semblait le choix logique à faire. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte que Foley ne savait parler que de sa relation et de la merveille qu'elle était. Danny, plus déprimé qu'avant, avait donc été voir Jasmine. Elle s'était mis à analyser la psychologie et la ligne maîtresse de sa relation actuelle. Puis, il avait demandé, en dernier recours, à ses parents. Il avait légèrement oublié de préciser quelques mois plus tôt qu'il sortait avec Sam. Aussi, Danny avait quitté la maison pour éviter des questions maladroites supplémentaires et était tombé sur le motard et son ombre dans la même soirée qui avait eu également un problème avec sa copine. Depuis, il venait assez souvent se rendre visite. Enfin, aussi souvent qu'il se querellait avec Kitty mais il venait quand même...

-Hé bien, j'ai à peine eut le temps de fermer ma grande gueule, quand tout à coup, BAM! Elle a cherché à me pulvériser à coups d'ectoplasmes avant de partir chez Ember. J'ai même pas eu le temps d'en placer une.

Danny entendit le fantôme au blouson de cuir jurer copieusement quand un peu d'ectoplasme lui éclaboussait ses bottes. Apparemment, il avait peut-être un peu trop serrer les boulons et sa monture métallique n'était pas vraiment contente.

-Hmmm, je la comprends un peu, tu sais. Tu as dû la vexer et elle se serait dit qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'une conversation de "fille" avec une amie pour parler de ces problèmes de couple . Tout comme toi tu es venu me voir ici.

-Ah que Johnny n'y comprends rien aux femmes. Dit le mort à voix haute et se brossant nerveusement les cheveux.

-C'est un problème interdimensionel apparemment car même dans notre monde, nous avons tous le même dilemme. Annonçait l'hybride avec sarcasme.

Il y eut un silence alors que shadows apportait un chiffon à son maître pour essuyer le sang vert de ses bottes. Les réparations devaient être terminés.

-Tu as un avis pour régler ça?

-Tu attends que ça passe puis tu t'excuses avec un cadeau. C'est ce que je fais avec Sam.

Il se souvint distinctement d'être passé sous sa forme fantôme à travers le mur de la chambre de sa petite amie pour se faire crier dessus avec une bouteille thermos d'urgence pointé sur lui. Puis, il lui avait offert une statuete d'elle et lui fait de sa propre glace fantôme. Elle ne fondrait jamais et Samantha la gardait toujours précieusement sur son bureau à côté de son ordinateur.

-A propos de ta copine, tu as finalement décidé de devenir un homme et la tirer sous tes draps?

Danny fut lent à comprendre la question à priori innocente. Lorsqu'il comprit, sa peau pâle se mit à rougir comme une tomate alors que sa voix sortit un petit couinement qui ressemblait vaguement à une question :

-Quoi?

Devant sa tête, treize éclatait de rire alors que Shadows ricanait.

-Oh, c'est trop précieux! Tu ne l'as toujours pas fait! Oublie que je t'ai parlé de ça pour l'instant, gamin. Tu reviendras avec pour me parler des détails quand tu auras passé à l'acte. Ok?

Fenton allait bredouillé quelque chose d'intelligible quand il entendit des bruits dans les escaliers. Au vu du bruit, ce devait être son père. Il n'y avait que lui pour donner l'impression qu'un éléphant escaladait les marches.

-Danny, viens voir notre nouvelle invention! Hurlait son père comme pour confirmer.

Johnny passait en mode invisible avant d'enfourcher sa moto. Il allait passer à travers le mur avec son ombre dès que son père ouvrirait la porte.

-Je dois y aller. Ah qu'au revoir garçon fantôme. Lui dit-il avant de traverser son mur dans un grondement presque inexistant de moteur.

-Good bye Johnny! Dit-il à personne en particulier alors que la porte s'ouvrait dans un fracas.

* * *

Flash Back (fin)

* * *

-C'est de treize que nous parlons, il a encore dit quelque chose de travers comme toujours. D'ici la fin de la semaine, ils seront ensemble à nouveau. Finit-il par dire en sortant de ces pensées.

-Il est bon de voir qu'au moins eux ne chercheront pas à nous embêter pour notre rendez-vous de dimanche. Déclarait Sam avec un magnifique sourire.

-Ah, il me tarde d'être dimanche. Toi, moi, une vallée, occuper à observer un magnifique coucher de soleil après un bon vieux film d'horreur. Pas de Tucker, pas de Paulina, pas de sœur, pas de parents, pas de fantôme, juste toi et moi, tout seul.

Il essayait d'imaginer la scène romantique. Il avait commencé à en parler un mois plus tôt. Il avait bataillé dure pour le programme de ce dernier jour de la semaine. Danny avait même été faire un pacte avec tout les esprits et morts du coin et de la zone fantôme pour obtenir cet unique jour de repos. Johnny et Kitty comprenaient parfaitement et avaient accepté illico. Glace pilé et le château avaient accepté également. Ember a promit de décaler son concert pour un autre soir s'il permettait à Skulker une bonne chasse avant d'aller à l'école ce matin. Le fantôme des cartons avait eu tellement peur qu'il a refusé de venir pour toute la semaine. Spectra et Bertrand pensaient que ce rendez-vous allait mal finir et le laissait donc seul... Oui, même Cujo avait grogné d'approbation.

-Tu as déjà demandé à tes parents à ce sujet?

Cette question lui ramenait aussitôt à la conversation qui avait suivi la première dispute avec Sam, celle où ils ont appris qu'il était en couple. Il avait été tellement préoccuper par Jazz faisant sa dernière année avant d'aller à l'université qu'il n'avait même pas penser à la vie sociale de leur fils. Il regrettait d'avance la conversation qu'il allait avoir pour ce dimanche. Car s'il y a bien une chose que Danny redoutait plus qu'affronter des fantômes, c'était le caractère têtu de ces parents.

-Je comptais le faire, ce soir. Il n'y absolument aucune raison pour qu'il refuse que j'y aille. Et même s'il dise non, je pourrais toujours me faufiler sous ma forme fantôme.

-Au risque de te faire attaquer par tes propres parents ou attirer des fantômes?

-Pour toi, je suis prêt à tous.

-Je crois qu'on est arrivé.

-Je pense aussi... Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester chez moi?

Sam secouait la tête alors que la déception se lisait sur le visage du héro d'Amity Park.

-Désolé, mais j'ai promis à ma grand-mère de lui montrer notre livre avec toutes nos aventures et de remettre à jour les données sur les apparitions fantômes comme Tucker est prit aujourd'hui.

Elle lui lâchait la main et plantait un dernier baiser rapide sur ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes avant de se retirer lentement comme si elle ne voulait pas partir.

-Très bien, fais de bon rêve alors. Lui dit-il encore un peu béat du baiser.

-Toi aussi.

-Ils seront forcément beau puisque tu seras dedans. Lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Danny! Le réprimanda-t-elle en souriant malgré tout avant de redescendre la rue encore un peu et d'emprunter la bifurcation de gauche.

Danny lui fit un dernier "au revoir" de la main droite avant d'inspirer un grand coup et d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il allait avoir une longue argumentation.

-Maman, papa, Jazz, je suis rentré!

A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut ni son père qui lui répondit, ni Jazz. Ce fut sa mère qui semblait heureuse mais aussi un peu hésitante dans sa combinaison bleue.

-Danny, mon chéri, tu es en retard. Où étais-tu passé?

-J'étais avec Sam maman. Où sont papa et Jazz?

-Oh! C'est très bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, ta sœur est à la soirée organisé par des dernières années. Quand à Jack, il est dans la cuisine mais viens donc, on a un invité!

-Un invité? Qui donc?

Il se demandait si c'était le père de Valérie qui venait encore une fois. Depuis que sa fille était une chasseuse de fantôme et qu'il avait appris que Danny connaissait son secret, il était venu assez régulièrement pour voir l'évolution des dernières armes de ces parents. C'était étrange de sa part car dans la chronologie précédente, il venait constamment lui crier dessus pour qu'il se transforme plus souvent afin que sa fille ait moins de travail...

Danny sortit de ces pensées en apercevant son père rire avec quelqu'un qui était, pour l'instant, caché de sa vue. Son paternel ne l'avait même pas encore remarqué et sa mère était repartit dans le salon depuis longtemps. Du coin de l'œil, le plus jeune des Fentons aperçut une série de valises qui ne leur appartenaient pas. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Cela ne pouvait pas être...

-Bonsoir Daniel. Comment vas-tu petit blaireau?

* * *

Oh! Un cliffanger! Bah ne vous inquiétez pas mes chers lecteurs, cette histoire tout comme celle avec mon Batsy n'est pas abandonné. J'essaye juste de ne pas laisser les histoires sans chapitres réguliers...

Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez la moindre idée ou envie pour cette histoire comme un aperçu de l'autre chronologie avant modification, la demande de se "mettre ensemble" de Danny à Sam, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous pouvez toujours me commenter ou me MP!

ps: Dans la version anglaise du dessin animé, Vlad surnomme Danny: "Little Badger" qui en français donne : "Petit blaireau". Hé oui, mon écrivaine préférée aime se renseigner!


	3. Oncle Vlad, le retour!

**Danny Fantôme et le secret des dieux 3**

Avertissement et info de pré-lecture: Ce n'est pas que j'aime me répéter mais vous piochez une carte Monopoly qui vous ramène à la case départ. En conclusion, retour au prologue pour ça!

* * *

Swiny: Dis-moi, tu as vu combien de futur alternatif pour cette histoire?

Clockwork: Suffisamment pour te dire que tu vas énormément appréciez cette rencontre.

Swiny: Et tu peux pas me donner des exemples et des idées entraperçue?

Clockwork: Où serait le plaisir alors si je faisais ça?

Swiny: Moi, je sais... Je n'aurais pas à réfléchir pour écrire ça. C'est un très bon plaisir.

Clockwork: Continue de rêver...

* * *

 **POV Vladimir Master - Un peu de temps avant l'arrivé de Daniel- Oncle Vlad!**

Vlad Master, millionnaire et célibataire connu du Wisconsin et accessoirement l'un des deux seuls hybrides fantômes au monde, sonnait tranquillement à la maison des Fenton. Il attendait patiemment avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait les valises à côté de lui.

Clockwork lui avait envoyé dans un des moment de la chronologie les moins violents pour aborder Daniel. Bien entendu, parmis tout ces moments, il était sûr que Clockwork lui avait envoyé à ce moment précis pour une raison très particulière. Bien qu'il n'admettrait jamais qu'il ne connaissait pas les raisons qui ont fait que cette vieille ruine l'avait envoyé en cet instant précis.

Vlad tapait à la porte. Il espérait tomber sur Madeline Fenton. S'il devait citer une liste avec les personnes qui lui avaient le plus manqué pendant son adaptation dans la zone fantôme, c'était bien l'amour de sa vie: Madeline. Il désespérait de voir son visage parfait à nouveau et ses cheveux caramels qui tombaient toujours uniformément autours d'un visage tout aussi magnifique. Il voulait retourner se plonger, même pendant une simple seconde, dans ses yeux couleurs saphirs.

C'est donc plein d'espoirs qu'il attendit que la porte s'ouvre. Malheureusement, il disparut immédiatement en apercevant une tenue de protection orange vif avant de se faire frapper violemment dans l'épaule gauche.

-Vladdy! Tu es rentré de vacances! Criait avec enthousiasme Jack Fenton.

-Jack, mon ami! Veux-tu bien me laisser rentrer?

Cet homme le dégoûtait toujours autant. Comment Maddy avait pu épousé une telle masse de graisse, il ne le savait pas. Fort heureusement, leurs enfants n'avaient pas hérité de la corpulence paternelle. C'était dans ces moments qu'on approuvait vraiment les petits miracles qu'était capable la génétique.

Il fallut un peu de temps à l'idiot pour se calmer et remarquer que son "meilleur ami" lui avait poser une question. Quoi qu'il en soit, la période de compréhension était bien plus rapide que ce que l'hybride avait attendu de la part de ce crétin.

-Bien sûr, vas-y, rentre, ne reste pas dehors. Lui répondit Jack.

Monsieur Fenton se décalait pour permettre à l'ex-maire d'Amity park de rentrer dans la maison miteuse mais accueillante de la famille des chasseurs de fantômes. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Ce salon semblait aussi intemporel que son fanatisme des Packers

-Madeline n'est pas là? Remarquait Vladimir immédiatement.

-Elle est partit conduire Jazz à sa fête des derniers années. Elle devrait rentrer sous peu.

-Je vois...

Il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes. C'était étrange car Jack avait toujours été bavard quand il venait. Vlad se demandait ce qui avait fait changer son "ami" autant. Il semblait bien plus calme que d'ordinaire. Il semblait même que quelque chose le tracassait.

-Alors Vladdy, comment était la Floride? Brisa enfin l'homme en combinaison.

-Oh, tu sais bien! Le soleil, la plage, etc. Au fond, je suis bien content d'être rentré. Amity Park m'a beaucoup manqué durant mon absence.

-Je peux comprendre: deux années complètes de vacances sans voir ses amis. Tu dois avoir eu un petit mal du pays.

Jack se dirigeait vers la cuisine et Vlad le suivit sans hésiter. Il ne fut pas le moins du monde surprit quand le chasseur se mit à fouiller son frigo à la recherche d'une boisson gazeuse quelconque.

-Tiens puisqu'on parle du pays. Qu'ai-je manqué à Amity Park? Car il a bien dû se passer des choses durant mon absence.

-Oh très bien, Jazz a eut une bourse d'étude pour assister à Oxford. Maddy et moi en sommes très fier. Elle a fini première de son année et a reçu plusieurs prix pour son excellence. Danny, quand à lui, a réussi à passer son année, bien qu'il a toujours une légère faiblesse en mathématique et une tendance à faire le fainéant. Je ne comprends vraiment pas d'où il tient ça!

Vlad eut un petit sourire en entendant cela. Il pouvait répondre d'une centaine de manière différente à cette question. Toutes ces réponses seraient correctes sans être trop précise. Il pouvait dire qu'il tenait cela de son père qui était incapable de rester concentrer sur un travail simple depuis l'université. Il pouvait dire que la bêtise était héréditaire. Il pouvait annoncer que Daniel avait fréquemment des cauchemars. Il pouvait donner beaucoup de réponses aussi variés que nombreuses. Cependant, il choisit la plus véridique pour son propre amusement personnel:

-Peut-être chasse-t-il les fantômes la nuit et cela l'empêche de se concentrer en journée? Taquinait-il cet idiot de Jack.

-Si seulement cela pouvait être ça! Je serai bien content qu'il puisse reprendre l'entreprise familiale mais Danny est différent de moi et de Maddy.

Cette réponse, bien que naïve et classique, l'intéressait.

-Ah bon? En quoi est-il "différent"?

Il y eut un second silence. Celui-ci fut bien plus court que le précédent et semblait être le temps d'un soupir de la part du chasseur de fantôme qui se mit à expliquer:

-Pour commencer, la chasse aux fantômes ne l'intéressent pas. J'ai bien essayé de l'initier et de lui montrer mes nouvelles inventions mais rien à faire, il n'accroche tout simplement pas. Chaque fois que je tente de lui montrer une nouvelle arme, il finit par quitter en quatrième vitesse le laboratoire. Lors des attaques fantômes, il ne cesse d'aller se cacher plutôt que de chercher querelle avec ces autres masses d'ectoplasmes. Je crois qu'il ne pourrait pas affronter un fantôme même si sa vie en dépendait, au contraire de sa sœur.

Le milliardaire faillit rire devant la déclaration de son ex-ami. Il était drôle de voir à quel point l'ignorance d'une personne peut amener celle-ci à des conclusions aussi erroné. Le fait que ce soit Jack Fenton ne faisait qu'augmenter son propre divertissement. Il décidait de l'aiguillonner encore un peu plus.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr? Peut-être n'a-t-il juste pas fait ses preuves.

[-Non pas qu'il en ait besoin] Ajoutait-il mentalement pour lui-même.

-Oh que non, j'en suis parfaitement sûr. Il n'aime pas la chasse aux fantômes et frissonne chaque fois qu'on parle de les étudier de l'intérieur. Il n'a tout simplement pas les tripes pour. Cependant, j'ai de bon espoir que sa sœur reprenne l'entreprise familiale. Tu sais, Vladdy, une fois, Danny et Maddy sont partis à un symposium et on s'est retrouvé tout seul Jazz et moi. Ce jour-là, la maison s'est faite attaquée par des fantômes et tu aurais dû la voir se battre. Elle est le portrait craché de sa mère.

Son sourire ne restait graver sur son visage qu'avec un immense contrôle facial et le souvenir de son plan qui avait échoué mais qui l'avait diablement amusé en revisionnant ces souvenirs dans la zone fantôme. L'enthousiasme de Jack pour sa fille n'était même pas feint. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi Danny ne le laissait pas tuer ce gros Lourdaud une bonne fois pour toute.

Vladimir sortit de ces pensées à cause d'un bruit de coulissement de la porte d'entrée. Il tournait rapidement la tête tout comme Jack et pendant une seconde, un observateur attentif aurait remarqué la similitude de leurs expressions en voyant la dame entrer.

-Ah, je crois que c'est Maddy. Je vais la prévenir que tu es là.

-Oui, pas de problème.

Il attendit donc seul alors qu'il entendait un bruit de baiser avec son ouïe bien plus avancée qu'un humain normal. Il se composait rapidement une expression neutre mais jovial pour masquer sa colère et sa tristesse. Il était hors de question qu'il perde la face devant la femme qu'il aimait. Ce ne serait pas bon à ces plans.

La femme en question rentrait dans la pièce comme la maîtresse des lieux, ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs. A part quelques rides et des cernes de sommeil plus prononcées, elle n'avait pas changé. La combinaison bleu mettait toujours autant en valeurs ses courbes gracieuses et ces yeux couleurs saphirs étincelaient toujours autant. Elle était aussi merveilleuse que ce dont il se souvenait.

-Vlad! Cela faisait longtemps. Alors comment était ces vacances? Dit-elle après lui avoir fait une bise bien trop rapide sur la joue gauche.

-Très bien, pas autant qu'Amity Park ou le Wisconsin mais elle était bien.

-Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça. Je te sers un thé? Dit-elle en pointant du doigt la vieille théière installée dans un coin de la pièce.

-Avec plaisir.

Pour elle, il aurait tout avaler, même du poison. Le thé, quand à lui, avait beau être infâme, il le boira jusqu'à la dernière goutte pour le bonheur de Maddy. Encore une fois, il se questionnait sur la raison pour laquelle Madeline a préféré choisir Jack sur lui. Il bannit aussitôt cette pensée avant qu'elle ne fasse craquer son masque jovial à nouveau.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici? J'aurais pensé que tu serais chez toi dans ton manoir au Wisconsin. Le questionnait-il en remplissant une tasse d'eau chaude.

-A vrai dire, Je n'ai pas encore fini les rénovations du manoir. J'aimerai donc vous demandez si je ne peux pas rester une semaine ou deux.

C'était un mensonge évident mais cela ne lui avait jamais posé de problème avant. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne pose pas trop de questions sur l'avancée des travaux pour faciliter les bases de son plan.

-Pas de problème Vladdy! Tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici. Tu peux même avoir la chambre de Danny si tu veux!

-Je doute que Daniel en soit content Jack. J'irai dormir dans le laboratoire si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Ce n'était pas dans son plan mais il fallait bien qu'il gagne un ou deux bonus de cette visite. Le couple avait probablement construit de nouvelles armes entre temps qui pourraient lui être utile. Un accès permanent au portail pourrait aussi avoir son utilité.

-Bien sûr, pas de problème! D'ailleurs, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à diminuer l'augmentation de fantôme que j'ai retrouvé dans le labo. Une véritable invasion directement contre Jack Fenton!

Cette phrase ramenait l'attention de Vlad sur les cernes qu'avaient les deux membres du couple. Il semblerait qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de détails dont le demi-fantôme n'était pas encore au courant. Il faudrait qu'il aille se renseigner auprès des entités mortes dès que possible.

Madeline lui offrit sa tasse de thé fumante. Il la remercia avec un grand sourire sincère avant qu'elle ne leur annonce:

-Bon, les garçons, je vais vous laisser parler fantômes entre vous. Je pars ranger le salon avant que les enfants n'arrivent. Au fait, Danny n'est pas encore rentré?

-Non Maddy, il est encore en retard. Il est probablement avec ces amis.

Elle soupirait mais allait dans le salon quand même. Cela laissait l'opportunité à Vlad d'interroger plus longuement son rival. Bien que l'interrogatoire subtil sera nettement moins divertissant sans Maddy autours.

-Tu as parlé d'une invasion fantôme tout à l'heure?

Comme toujours lorsqu'on parle de fantômes à Jack Fenton, le sujet fut aborder et continuer sans attendre avec un enthousiasme presque surnaturel.

-Oui, j'ai même arrêté de compter le nombre de fantômes que je chasse. Cela en arrive de partout. Les détecteurs s'affolent continuellement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il attaque maintenant mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'ils auront affaire à moi avant de passer à la ville!

-Et tu sais ce qui aurait provoquer ce pic?

-J'ai bien ma petite idée mais je préfère celle de Maddy. Moi, je pense qu'ils ont juste fait une trêve pour tous nous attaquer. Maddy pense qu'ils sont attiré par quelque chose que les détecteurs ne parviennent pas à ramasser. Et toi, tu en penses quoi Vladdy?

-Qui sait, peut-être, est ce une de vos nouvelles inventions qui leur ont fait peur? Elles peuvent être assez dévastatrice.

Il tardait au milliardaire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les nouvelles inventions une fois seul dans les laboratoires. En deux ans, les chasseurs devaient avoir améliorer la plupart d'entre elles ou avoir élargi leur arsenal.

-C'est bien vrai, Vladdy!

Jack éclatait de rire comme l'idiot qu'il était pendant plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Vlad simulait lui aussi rire pour éviter d'attirer des soupçons. Malgré tout, il s'arrêtait quand il comprit que Jack n'était pas prêt de finir de rire rapidement. Il se demandait s'il rirait autant devant le cadavre de Jack Fenton. Brusquement, un bruit de porte le sortit de ces sombres pensées et il vit un adolescent qu'il connaissait bien rentrer dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme jetait d'abord un coup d'œil à son père biologique avant d'aviser les valises pendant que Vlad se composait une expression neutre pour dissimuler son choc. Daniel avait vraiment grandi.

Certes Clockwork avait plaisanté sur ce fait à plusieurs reprises durant ces différentes visites mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela! L'hybride qui se tenait devant lui avait pris quelques centimètres et gagner des abdos bien sculptés, probablement dû à ces combats contre les autres fantômes. Il avait toujours cette mèche blanche si caractéristique, dû au portail rouge, qui traversait sa chevelure noire devenu légèrement plus longue, un peu comme lui à l'époque du collège. Il portait un blouson rouge et blanc indiquant qu'il avait fait temporairement partie d'une équipe de sport durant son absence. Il avait perdu la plupart de ces traits enfantin et gagner plusieurs microcoupures sur les mains assez difficile à voir si vous n'étiez pas particulièrement attentif. Ces yeux bleus habituels avaient des reflets légèrement vert quand il penchait la tête d'une certaine manière comme maintenant. Oui, son petit blaireau avait grandi.

Soudain, il se tournait vers lui et il ne put résister à l'envie de le narguer en commençant la conversation:

-Bonsoir Daniel. Comment vas-tu petit blaireau?

* * *

 **POV Daniel Fenton - Retour au présent- Oncle Vlad!**

 _Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Cela ne pouvait pas être..._

- _Bonsoir Daniel. Comment vas-tu petit blaireau?_

Danny ouvrit à plusieurs reprises sa bouche sans laisser sortir le moindre son. L'adolescent ressemblait diablement à un poisson rouge de cette manière. Il ne parvenait pas à associer les images qui défilaient devant ces yeux bleus et les sons que ces oreilles entendaient en écho dans sa tête. Il se demandait brièvement si l'individu qui se tenait devant lui était une hallucination car cela ne pouvait être que ça.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen que cela soit le vrai Vlad Master en face de lui. Pour commencer, le Vlad qu'il connaissait était mort dans l'espace pour tout ce qu'il en savait. De plus, ces parents ne pouvaient pas se tenir toujours aussi joyeux avec leur vieil ami de collège après tout ce qui s'était passé dans le vaisseau et à l'annonce de sa nature hybride à tout le monde. Enfer, ils auraient dû déjà commencer à le déchiqueter molécules par molécules, rien qu'en l'apercevant.

Donc, forçément, cela ne pouvait qu'être une hallucination particulièrement réel qui se tenait à quelques pieds de Danny et qui le regardait avec un air à la fois maléfique et amusé comme à son habitude. L'adolescent savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû tester ce sandwich végétarien que sa petite amie lui avait refilé à midi. Un régime sans viande pour toute une journée face à un dévoreur carnivore comme lui ne pouvait qu'être mauvais pour la santé. Peut-être que, pour une fois, Tucker Foley avait eu raison pour changer.

-Papa, où sont les gants d'attaques Fenton? Lui demandait calmement Danny.

Son père qui riait quelques secondes plus tôt, se mit à rire encore plus fort en se tenant le ventre pendant que Danny ne quittait pas des yeux l'hallucination qui était clairement amusé par la situation.

-Danny, ce n'est pas un fantôme qui imite Vlad! Je te rassure, c'est bel et bien Vladdy! Il rentre tout juste de vacances en Florides. Ne t'inquiète pas, si c'était un fantôme, je l'aurais déjà détruit avant même qu'il n'ait atteint l'entrée.

[-Des vacances en Florides? Sérieusement, après tout ce qui s'est passé, il m'annonce qu'il... Oh!] Pensa Danny brusquement.

La chronologie d'origine avait été modifié. Le nombre de fois où les changements l'avaient surpris ainsi ne se comptait déjà plus. Il était le seul avec Clockwork et la plupart des fantômes à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé à l'origine. Apparemment, ces parents et tous le monde en ville était persuadé qu'il était partit deux ans en Florides pour des vacances au soleil.

-Je vois. Excuse-moi papa, j'avais oublié. J'imagine que tu as eu de belles vacances "oncle" Vlad?

Il insista assez fortement sur le mot "oncle" pour maintenir une distance verbale de sécurité. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé que son pire ennemi cherche à tuer son père, voler sa mère et tenter de le transformer en un fils parfait. Aussi, il passait chaque occasions possibles à lui rappeler que sa mère aimait son père et vice versa et qu'il était très satisfait de son père biologique.

La lueur dans les yeux bleus sombre de Vlad ne disparut pas. Au contraire, elle semblait s'intensifier devant la remarque. Cet éclat dans ses yeux lui donnait la chair de poule et lui hérissait les poils du bras. Ce n'était définitivement pas une hallucination. Même lui n'était pas capable d'imaginer un tel regard typiquement Master.

-Oh oui, mes vacances ! J'ai croisé un tas de gens intéressant Daniel et revu quelques un des mes amis. Tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'un de mes amis a toujours un peu de temps pour me voir et discuter des évènements.

Il baissait les yeux vers sa montre de manière bien trop décontracté et alors, Danny comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Vlad connaissait le père temps. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il était au courant pour la chronologie précédente. C'était de mauvais augure, de très mauvaise augure...

-J'en suis content pour toi. Bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je vais monter dans ma chambre pour vous laisser discuter calmement comme de vieux amis.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Dans la dernière chronologie, Vlad l'avait sérieusement affecté avec sa mégalomanie. Il était devenu assez fort aussi. Si jamais, ce Vlad était resté pareil à celle d'avant. Il allait avoir besoin de marcher sur des œufs autours de lui et aussi, une énorme sieste. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un seul moment d'inattention avec l'autre demi-fantôme.

-Mais tu ne nous déranges absolument pas Daniel! Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai plus vu. Tu as grandi, petit canaille.

-Il doit tenir ça de moi! Les hommes de la famille Fentons ont toujours été grands.

-Oui, il est vrai que tu as toujours été assez grand Jack.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli oncle Vlad mais pourquoi es-tu ici exactement?

-Je voulais voir comment les personnes que je préfère allait. Cela va faire deux ans que je ne suis plus venu vous visiter après tout. Je mourrais également d'envie de jouer contre toi aux échecs à nouveau Daniel. Après tout, cela fait tellement longtemps que notre dernière partie s'est terminée sans vainqueur. Tu ne crois pas?

-Pas assez longtemps si tu veux mon avis. Crachait-il presque.

Son père, toujours sur un nuage, ne remarquait rien de l'échange. Il ne savait pas si cela était bon ou bien, au contraire, mauvais pour lui. Il aurait aimé avoir un soutien de l'intérieur pour changer.

-Tu m'as manqué, petit blaireau! Lui annonçait Vlad afin de ramener l'attention de Danny sur lui.

-Oui, hé bien, profite car tu vas devoir repartir pour ton manoir sous peu. N'est-ce pas?

C'était un coup bas et même lui le savait. Malheureusement, l'ancien ami de son père avait toujours fait ressortir une partie de lui profondément enfoui dans son âme. A la grande surprise de Danny, son père intervint et non, son oncle Vlad.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça Danny! Vladdy va rester avec nous pour les deux prochaines semaines.

Il devait mal avoir dissimuler son choc car la lueur, si cela était encore possible, augmentait encore d'un cran dans les yeux bleus sombres de son autre interlocuteur. Cela ne plut pas à l'adolescent, non, cela ne lui plut pas du tout.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi oncle Vlad va rester à la maison plutôt qu'aller chez lui? Seul, riche mais amère...

Le sourire en coin de Vlad s'intensifiait face aux derniers mots. Il haussait un sourcil devant la remarque avant de le baisser comme pour se moquer de lui. Il y avait un éclat de danger dans ses iris qui semblaient viré au rouge, le temps d'un clignement de paupière, avant de revenir à la normale comme si rien ne c'était passé.

-Mon manoir est actuellement en rénovation. Répondit-il à Danny.

C'est curieux comme la situation actuelle lui rappelait un autre évènement qu'il avait déjà vécu.

-Comme c'est pratique... Murmurait-il suffisamment peu fort pour qu'une oreille humaine n'entende rien mais que celle d'un fantôme puisse.

-Tu trouves? Répondit Vlad sur le même volume avec un sourire déjà plus large.

Il allait rétorquer quelque chose d'autre quand une mince fumée bleu glacial sortit de sa bouche. Il se retournait alors qu'une sorte de pression appuyait sur son corps pour lui indiquer une direction. Il y avait un fantôme qui faisait des dommages dans la ville.

-Un problème petit blaireau? Demandait le plus vieux des hybrides, assez amusé par la situation.

Son père sortit à cet instant de sa stupéfaction pour regarder l'adolescent avec inquiétude. Si Danny ne connaissait pas le demi-fantôme solitaire aussi bien, il aurait presque cru à une coïncidence fâcheuse...

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Danny?

Il reculait, prêt à sortir de la cuisine en courant. Il sentit la pression s'intensifier. Il savait que c'était la manière de son corps de lui indiquer un besoin urgent de se transformer. Il se demandait comment Vlad pouvait résister aussi souvent à la pression. Il se questionnait aussi sur cet étrange désir apparu depuis peu, alors qu'il n'existait pas auparavant, il y a quelques mois.

Devant l'expression inquiète de son paternel. Il improvisait assez vite un mensonge:

-Oh rien, je... Je viens juste de me souvenir que j'ai oublié de rendre une feuille de note à Valérie. Je vous laisse. Bye!

Il quittait la pièce avant de ressortir le même mensonge à sa mère qui lui rappelait de rentrer à l'heure du couvre-feu cette fois. Une fois dehors, il s'attristait de l'expression de tristesse et de résignation affiché sur le visage de ces deux parents face à l'annonce. Ils semblaient tout deux aussi mécontent de son comportement que lui, ces derniers temps. Mais, contrairement à eux, il savait que ce n'était qu'un acte qu'il mettait en place.

Décidé à éloigner ces pensées et à arrêter la pression de s'intensifier partout sur ses membres. Il décidait de sortir son téléphone portable pour passer un appel avant de se mettre à courir en direction de l'emplacement du fantôme qu'il avait réussi à détecter. C'était un de ces nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il avait développé.

La personne à l'autre bout du fils répondit en moins de trois sonneries. Il ne laissait même pas le temps à son interlocuteur téléphonique de commencer à parler et le coupa immédiatement avec un:

-Allo Jazz?

Sa sœur mit un moment à se rendre compte de la personne qui l'appelait. Il tournait au coin de la rue alors qu'elle se mit à parler.

-Danny? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Urgence fantôme. Je crois que c'est à nouveau Vortex qui fait des siennes au nord de la ville.

Il l'avait senti dans le souffle glacé de sa bouche. Tous les fantômes lui donnaient désormais un goût étrange dans sa bouche pendant une ou deux secondes après expiration. Johnny s'était de l'essence, Kitty du shampoing, Skulker du désinfectant, Spectra du chocolat noir très amère, Bertrand de la colle, Technus du cuivre, etc. Il avait distinctement reconnu Vortex à l'union de saveurs désagréable entre de l'eau sale et celle d'ozone qui avait engourdi sa langue pendant une courte respiration de sa part.

Son esprit revint à la conversation alors qu'il arrivait en bas de la rue suivante.

-Compris, je trouves une excuse et je me ramène avec le costume. Laisse-moi 5 minutes. Dit Jasmine Fenton sans autre annonce pour meubler la conversation.

-Merci Jazz!

-Te rien petit frère.

Elle raccrochait après cette dernière phrase et Danny, toujours en courant, rentrait son GSM dans sa poche avant de sauter en l'air. Durant la microseconde où il était dans l'air, deux anneaux le transformaient dans sa version fantôme à la vitesse de l'éclair et il s'envolait dans les airs.

Danny fantôme n'avait pratiquement pas changer. Il avait juste grandi un peu en taille. Sa chevelure avait également suivi et lui tombait maintenant devant ses yeux et claquait dans le bas de son cou. Ses yeux, qui autrefois avaient possédé des iris vertes fluorescentes, avait maintenant une pupille verte pâle pour accompagné le reste. Oui, peu avait changé pour Danny fantôme. Il était toujours aussi fort sinon plus qu'avant.

Et ça, il était temps de le rappeler à Vortex, le puissant fantôme de la météo.

* * *

Voilà! Prochaine chapitre: un combat contre Vortex et un repas en "famille" qui s'annonce bien instructif pour les deux camps concernés. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!

PS: En réponse au commentaire de Savirox, je me suis renseigné et en effet, dans réunion amère, Vlad appele Danny "Petite canaille" alors que dans la version anglaise, c'est "petit blaireau". Je te remercie de me l'avoir fait remarquer Savi!


	4. Il pleut, il mouille

**Danny fantôme et le secret des dieux**

Avertissement: prologue comme d'habitude.

* * *

Swiny: J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose...

Vlad: Peut-être qu'il faut expliquer à Daniel ce qui se passe?

Swiny: Non pas cette fois. D'ailleurs, tu auras plus important en tête ce soir. Peut-être dans le chapitre suivant.

Vlad: Que veux-tu dire par là?

Swiny: *sourire diabolique*

* * *

 **POV Jasmine Fenton - Il pleut, il mouille.**

La pluie battait furieusement dans son coin de la ville. C'est à cela qu'elle savait que son petit frère avait déjà commencé à affronter Vortex, le terrible fantôme de la météo. Jasmine Fenton était trempé jusqu'au os malgré sa tenue robotique de chasseuse de fantôme. Sa mère l'avait construite avec son père pour qu'elle puisse reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé ce brusque changement de cœur. D'ordinaire, ils avaient plutôt eu tendance à penser que Danny reprendrait le boulot mais depuis quelques mois, son père et sa mère venaient toujours lui montrer leurs nouvelles inventions en laissant leur frère délibérément de côté. Non pas que cela le gênait puisque cela signifiait moins de blessures et de problèmes pour lui.

Cependant, Jazz ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Danny n'avait jamais vraiment eu autant de louanges qu'elle au même âge. Il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour depuis des années afin de sauver une ville ingrate contre des fantômes diaboliques et personne n'avait jamais même remarqué qu'il y avait un problème avec Danny. Cela avait souvent perturbé Jazz. A part ces deux amis, personne ne connaissait véritablement son petit frère.

C'est avec ces pensées assez amère qu'elle rejoint un combat déjà presque terminé où son frère sous sa forme fantôme semblait se déplacer aussi vite que les éclairs du fantôme de la météo.

En voyant Danny combattre, elle se demandait brièvement pourquoi elle avait été appelé en renfort. Il semblait se débrouiller assez bien tout seul. Jasmine avait même honte d'admettre que même si elle voulait l'aider. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Son frère se battait bien trop vite pour qu'elle arrive à le suivre et Vortex semblait penser la même chose car il esquivait à grande peine les coups d'ectoplasmes que le plus jeune Fenton semblait lui envoyer par rafales ininterrompu avec une vitesse presque mortelle.

Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer de loin le talent et la grâce mortelle de Danny fantôme en plein action. Ses cheveux blancs fouettaient impitoyablement le visage du garçon alors que des rafales de vents semblaient tentées en vain de le repousser avec toujours plus force. Il semblait ne même pas remarquer qu'il volait à contre-sens des vents envoyés par Vortex. Les yeux verts de Danny brûlaient avec une puissance à peine contenu qu'elle avait rarement vu. C'était comme si un immense brasier s'était allumé dans les iris verdâtres de son petit frère.

Alors que Jasmine avait déjà du mal à suivre les mouvements de Danny, celui-ci accéléra encore le rythme. A présent, elle ne voyait plus qu'un flou dans le meilleur des cas. Son canon n'arrivait plus à rester immobile pour pouvoir tirer. Son frère forçait Vortex à bouger bien trop vite.

" _Ce n'est pas normal_ " Pensait Jasmine.

Son frère n'avait jamais bouger aussi vite, même durant les entrainements intensifs basés sur l'amélioration de sa vitesse. De même que ces boules d'énergies vertes n'avaient jamais fait autant de dégâts sur un ennemi du niveau de Vortex.

Brusquement, le combat fut fini. Jazz vit brièvement le fantôme ennemi haleter alors que son frère était encore en pleine forme. Un peu comme si le combat ne l'avait pas affecté.

-Tu... Ce n'est pas possible! Comment as-tu réussi à me battre aussi facilement? Ce n'est pas...

Loin de se préoccuper des divagations du fantôme vert, Danny se tournait vers elle et lui demandait:

-Yo Jazz! Tu veux bien le renvoyer d'où il vient?

Jasmine mit un petit moment à comprendre que son frère lui avait parlé. Elle avait encore du mal à assimiler le concept d'un Vortex tout-puissant actuellement haletant et incapable de bouger par manque d'énergie et un frère qui semblait presque rayonner d'une énergie bleuâtre tout autours de lui.

Jazz clignait plusieurs fois des yeux puis sortit la bouteille thermos alors qu'elle réalisait la demande du plus jeune Fenton:

-Avec plaisir Danny! Dit-elle joyeuse.

Elle pointait la bouteille isotherme face au terrible fantôme. Comme toujours, la bouteille l'absorbait dans un rayon vert en moins d'une seconde. Elle mit ensuite la bouteille dans son sac en faisant bien attention à ne pas déstabiliser l'overboard comme elle aimait appeler sa planche volante anti-fantôme.

Elle descendit la planche par petite poussée lente pour se rapprocher du sol puis descendit complètement et la désactiva avant de la rétracter pour la mettre avec le reste du matériel dans son sac. Il faudrait qu'elle enlève son costume dans un coin tranquille dès que possible. Son frère observait la voie lactée encore un instant avant de redescendre à son tour.

Deux anneaux lumineux apparurent afin de le retransformer en humain. La différence était stupéfiante. Un instant, Danny se retrouvait tout sourire et pétant d'énergie dans une forme fantomatique, l'instant d'après, il était en train d'haleter à genoux sur le sol dans une forme humaine en partie trempée. Ce changement corporel soudain inquiétait immédiatement la grande sœur.

-Danny, tu vas bien? Lui demandait-elle en s'accroupissant à côté de lui en urgence.

Son frère rigolait un peu. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux mais plutôt un rire fatigué. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu Danny comme ça. D'un autre côté, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se relayer la chasse aux fantômes pour qu'ils puissent pouvoir dormir, au moins pour un des deux, tranquillement dans un doux rêve. Aussi, elle ne le voyait plus beaucoup chasser des fantômes. Le dernier combat autre que celui-ci datait du mois passé où ils se sont retrouvés seuls face à Pandora devenue folle à cause d'un objet ancien. Jasmine Fenton n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir si cela avait été une situation qui était apparu soudainement aujourd'hui ou si c'était comme une maladie qui avait empirée depuis un moment.

-Ce n'est rien... ça va passer. J'ai juste besoin de reprendre mon souffle. Ce n'est pas la première fois après tout.

Cela avait au moins donner à Jasmine une indication. Apparemment, cela n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait à Danny. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être soulagée ou au contraire plus inquiète.

-Comment ça? L'interrogeait-elle dans un souffle faible.

Sa question apportait un maigre sourire sur l'hybride qui se relevait avec une lenteur qu'on aurait pu croire exagérer par rapport à sa vitesse précédente sous sa forme fantôme. Il lissait ses cheveux noirs avec sa ligne blanche pendant un moment avant de déclarer, comme si de rien n'était, avec un ton mi-blagueur, mi-sérieux:

-Ces derniers mois, j'ai eu cet affaiblissement à chaque fois que je me retransforme en humain. Qui sait? Je suis peut-être toujours dans une sorte de puberté fantôme.

Il fit une mini-danse de la victoire comme pour lui prouver qu'il allait bien. Jazz restait néanmoins sceptique.

-Tu vois? Je vais bien! No soucis! Au fait, quel heure est-il? Lui demandait-il.

Jazz regardait sa montre en soulevant un gant de protection anti-fantôme. Elle écarquillait les yeux en voyant l'heure.

-21H30. Annonçait-elle à contre-coeur à Danny.

-Hé zut! On arrivera jamais à temps pour le couvre-feu à la maison, même en volant! J'espère juste que papa ne va pas me donner un savon juste en face de Vlad. Crachait-il presque de rage.

Jasmine n'y comprenait rien. Vladimir Master était parti en vacances en Florides. Que pouvait bien faire le pire ennemi de son frère dans leur maison?

-Attends, Vlad? Comme dans Vlad Master?

Son frère hochait solennellement la tête avec une légère amertume et une drôle de lueur dans son regard maintenant bleu. C'est dans ces petits moments que Jazz avait l'impression que son frère en savait plus qu'il n'en disait. Un peu comme s'il avait assisté à des choses qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de voir. Dans ces moments-là, elle se sentirait presque jalouse.

-Oui, figure-toi qu'il loge à la maison pour les jours qui viennent. Enfin, je vais t'expliquer en détail en chemin. Tu viens? Lui demandait-il avec un signe de la main.

* * *

 **POV Danny Fenton - Il pleut, il mouille.**

Danny expliquait toute la situation à sa sœur qui ne fit que froncer les sourcils dans une intense réflexion tout le long du parcours pour rentrer à la maison. Danny, quand à lui, gémit en voyant l'heure afficher sur la montre digitale que portait Jazz à son poignet: 22H01. Ils avaient loupé le couvre-feu d'une minute. Quelque part, une divinité tridimensionnel devait le détester. Cela, il en était sûr! Il n'y avait qu'un seul point positif, c'était que la pluie avait fini de tomber dès que Vortex avait, pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, commencé à fatiguer. Il ne savait pas comment s'était possible en premier lieu? Les fantômes pouvaient fatiguer? Il faudrait qu'il demande cela sur un ton décontracté une fois à sa mère.

Il toquait à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt avec un "Vous êtes en retard". Comme toujours, Jazz n'avait rien eu comme réprimande. Par contre, Danny... Disons que le regard disait clairement que dès qu'il pourrait le coincer seul dans un coin, ils allaient en reparler ses parents et lui. Cette lueur dans les yeux de sa mère lui fit presque déglutir de peur.

Il rentrait dans la pièce. Sa sœur et lui furent diriger dans la cuisine où les adultes avaient déjà commencé à manger sans eux. Le repas de ce soir était du poulet avec des frites et de la compote de pommes. Bien, cela voulait dire que sa mère était dans une assez bonne humeur si le plat n'était pas devenu vivant entre-temps.

Son père mangeait... Hé bien, il mangeait comme un Fenton traditionnel, sa mère allait s'installer à table pour manger son repas morceaux par morceaux tous aussi minuscules les une que les autres. A sa grande consternation, elle avait permit à Vlad de s'installer juste à côté d'elle. Pour Danny, c'était officiel. Il allait devoir surveiller sa mère et son "oncle" de très près durant le séjour de l'autre hybride chez eux.

Comme s'il pouvait entendre ces pensées, le milliardaire tournait sa tête dans leurs directions avec un immense sourire. Danny se demandait combien de temps il allait pouvoir garder cette façade de bonheur sans arrêter. Il pariait mentalement sur trois jours.

Sa sœur, parfaitement au courant du secret de leur invité, ne tombait pas pour son petit jeu de dupe. Il y avait au moins une chose positive qui ressortait de cette journée interminable apparemment.

La jeune Fenton allait s'installer à côté de Vlad Master à son grand déplaisir et Danny n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre la chaise juste en face de celui-ci. Il était sûr qu'il l'avait fait express.

Une fois que toute la famille était bien installé, ils se firent passer les plats afin qu'il puisse se servir. Bien que Danny savait qu'il aurait dû avoir faim, il n'avait peu voir pas d'appétit. Il avait même l'impression qu'il avait déjà mangé une heure plus tôt. C'était étrange comme sensation.

Il y eut une longue discussion sur les fantômes à table pendant presque tout le repas. Jasmine tentait d'écouter poliment alors que Danny essayait de faire le plus gros volcan de compote avec le dos de sa fourchette. Les frites et le poulet semblaient ne pas être assez attrayant pour lui ce soir. Au moins, la compote avait le bénéfice d'être assez malléable pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur autre chose qu'une vague de fraicheur qui semblait faire des va et viens le long de son corps. Cela arrivait parfois mais jusqu'alors, il n'avait eu cela que sur sa forme fantôme. Il se demandait brièvement si ce qu'il avait dit sur la puberté fantôme à sa sœur était réellement correcte. Il faudrait qu'il aille y réfléchir plus tard.

Il essayait de ne pas se concentrer dessus quand il entendit le PDG et ex-maire de la ville demander à la prodige de la famille:

-Jasmine! Que tu as grandie! Alors, il parait que tu vas à Oxford pour tes études universitaire?

-Oui monsieur Master. J'y compte bien y obtenir mon diplôme de psychologie de la meilleure école possible. Oxford me semblait donc tout indiqué. Dit-elle avec un enthousiasme réel.

-ça c'est ma Jazz! Une Fenton pure de dure!

-Oui, il est vrai que l'ambition est une bonne qualité. J'en sais quelque chose. Quel dommage que certaine personne semble en être totalement dépourvu...

Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il laissait le petit message caché, le visant personnellement, glisser sur sa peau comme s'il venait de se rendre intangible. Il refusait de lui faire le plaisir de réagir. Et puis, il n'avait pas exactement tort. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'obtenir toujours le meilleur du meilleur quand il était satisfait avec un score moyen. Il ne voyait absolument pas en quoi son manque d'ambition de gouverner le monde ou je ne sais quels autres bêtises était un problème.

Vlad allait probablement relancer une pique vers lui mais le chef de la famille Fenton fut plus rapide que lui sur ce point. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il n'avait pas à mâcher et avaler la nourriture dans sa bouche avant de parler...

-Et puis, quand elle aura son diplôme de psychologie. Elle pourra reprendre l'entreprise familiale! Je vois déjà les gros titres: Jasmine Fenton, la meilleure chasseuse de fantôme du monde! J'ai déjà hâte d'y assister.

Danny faillit rouler des yeux devant le commentaire. Pour être honnête, il se sentait un peu blessé par cette dernière phrase. Il se sentait mis à l'écart ou dans l'ombre de sa sœur. C'était idiot puisqu'il était déjà Danny Fantôme, le héro d'Amity Park et le buzz numéro 1 sur le Twitter de l'école mais quand même, dire cela aussi nonchalamment...

-Et toi Daniel? Que veux-tu faire après le collège? Lui demandait soudainement Vlad.

-Astronaute. Répondit-il automatiquement.

Il savait que ce métier était maintenant impossible pour lui. Il avait une sorte de non-vie en tant que Danny Fantôme et des responsabilités envers la ville. En plus, il ne verrait plus sa petite amie. Et même si tout cela était réglé d'un coup de baguette magique, il ne passerait jamais les tests médicaux nécessaires avec l'ectoplasme dans son sang. En résumé, il pouvait oublier sa carrière dans les étoiles.

-Ne faut-il pas être bon en mathématique pour pouvoir être astronaute? Cela ne serait pas problématique au final? Après tout, dans les tests, seuls quelques candidats sont choisis.

-Quand je m'applique, je peux t'assurer, oncle Vlad, que je suis capable de battre n'importe qui.

Le double sens n'échappait pas à l'ex meilleur ami de son père qui lui dit avec un petit sourire à peine ironique:

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde Daniel.

Il se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant une ou deux secondes. L'affrontement de regard aurait pu durer plus longtemps si sa mère n'était pas intervenu en lui demandant:

-Tu ne manges pas Danny?

-Non, je n'ai pas très faim. Dit maman? Commençait-il.

-Oui?

C'était le moment où tout se jouait. Il allait demander pour sa journée de détente. Il savait qu'il allait devoir jouer serré, surtout avec la présence de l'oncle Vlad qui allait lui compliquer la tâche mais il devait l'obtenir. Après tout, tous les fantômes avaient déjà accepté. Pourquoi ses parents seraient pire que tous ses pires ennemis? A l'exception bien sûr de celui assis juste en face de lui et qui était en train de lever un seul sourcil dans un geste d'interrogation classique.

-Serait-il possible que je puisse sortir dimanche?

Sa mère soupirait et son père s'arrête aussitôt de manger pour le dévisager dans un air incrédule qui aurait pu être comique si ce dimanche si particulier n'était pas en jeu.

-Danny, on en a déjà parlé mon cœur. Le dimanche, c'est ton tour de nettoyer le laboratoire. Ce serait injuste si Jazz, Jack ou moi-même avons à faire plusieurs fois de suite ce nettoyage. C'est une responsabilité et même si elle te déplait, tu dois la faire. C'est le but même des tâches ménagères.

Il sentit un début d'irritation le traverser quand elle prononçait le mot "responsabilité". Si il y avait bien une personne à cette table qui était responsable, c'était bien lui. Quel dommage encore une fois qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte!

-Mais maman, j... Eu-t-il le temps de dire avant de se faire couper par son père.

-Danny, écoute ta mère. De toute façon, de quel meilleure façon peux-tu passer ton dimanche après-midi? En plus, Vladdy va même pouvoir te tenir compagnie! Ce n'est pas merveilleux?!

-Très... Grognait-il en voulant écraser le sourire sur les lèvres de l'autre hybride.

Il n'y eut plus un mot après son grognement et à cela, Danny savait qu'il n'avait pas eu gain de cause. Il savait aussi que cela ne servait à rien de discuter plus longtemps. Jazz ne pouvait pas l'aider sur ce coups-là car elle refusait de s'impliquer dedans depuis leur dispute de l'année passé sur l'indépendance. Le plus jeune fantôme bouillonnait intérieurement devant tant d'injuste. Après avoir passer autant d'efforts, ils se retrouvaient tous balayer par une seule note joyeuse de son père et un court discours sur la responsabilité par sa mère! Pourtant, extérieurement, il ne montrait rien. Pour tout le monde, c'était comme s'il avait repris son air pensif habituel. Ils discutèrent encore un moment à propos d'Oxford quand Vlad décidait de demander:

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi voudrais-tu avoir un après-midi de libre ce jour-là?

-Je te demande pardon?

Le ton qu'il avait employé indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à pousser ses boutons plus loin ou à rentrer dans sa vie privée et ce, sous peine de grave représailles. Malheureusement, comme c'était Vlad Master, il avait ignorer son avertissement.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu spécifiquement obtenir une journée de liberté ce jour-là?

-Ce ne sont pas tes oignons.

-Danny! Vladdy essaye juste de comprendre. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être de mauvaise humeur! Lui reprochait sa mère.

Sous l'immensité presque éléphantesque de la remarque, il ne put s'empêcher d'extérioriser un peu de sa colère contenue à grande peine. Il avait toute les raisons du monde d'être de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui!

-Excuser-moi de ne pas vouloir déballer ma vie privée devant lui. C'est ma vie et elle ne regarde que moi. Si je veux lui dire, alors, je lui dirai. Or, je ne veux pas en parler.

Sa mère se levait de table et se mit à son tour en colère sous le ton mordant de Daniel.

[-Allons bon! Voilà qu'elle se fâche à son tour car elle ne supporte pas que je lui dise la vérité en face avec le même ton exacte qu'elle m'a servi tout à l'heure.] Pensait-il amèrement

-Danny Fenton! Tu vas changer de ton avec moi. Je peux savoir quel mouche te pique? Pourquoi tu te mets à ce point en colère pour une telle futilité? Tu sais très bien que le dimanche, tu dois t'occuper de nettoyer le laboratoire. C'est ton tour et tu le sais. Cela fait des années que cela dure. Alors pourq...

-Parce que je voulais être avec Sam! Voilà pourquoi! Lui coupait-il sèchement en désespoir de cause, en se levant à son tour dans un raclement de siège.

Sa mère clignait des yeux à plusieurs reprises dans une incompréhension la plus totale. Il y eut un long silence à table ou personne n'osait prendre la parole de peur de faire éclater la tension. Finalement, ce fut Vlad qui la rompit alors qu'il se servait tranquillement un verre d'eau plate.

-Sam? Vous voulez dire Samantha Manson? Demandait-il avec une sorte de confusion dans sa voix.

La tension baissait d'un cran alors qu'il buvait un verre d'eau fraîche comme si de rien n'était. Jasmine annonçait de but en blanc pour palier à sa confusion initiale :

-Oui, c'est la petite amie de Danny.

La colère de Danny avait failli faire place à l'hilarité devant la tête de Vladimir Master. Celui avait manqué de recracher le contenu de son verre et était occupé à s'étouffer de surprise. Il dévisageait Danny avec des yeux de cabillaux comme s'il voyait un spécimen rare pour la première fois que tout le monde sauf lui semblait connaître. Le faciès en était assez amusant.

-Tu as... Une petite amie... Dit-il lentement comme s'il avait peur de sa réponse.

Danny haussait les épaules et puis lui annonçait avec un petit sourire:

-Oui

Le cerveau de l'oncle Vlad semblait s'être mis à l'arrêt après sa réponse. Il ne réagit plus du tout et était comme perdu dans ses pensées. Pensées qui, selon Danny, devaient être noires et particulièrement diaboliques pour qu'il soit aussi profondément enseveli dans son propre esprit.

-Quoi qu'il en soit jeune homme. Annonçait son père. Tu pourras bien trouver du temps pour cela plus tard. Tu la vois presque tout les jours. Elle pourra bien comprendre que, ce dimanche, cela ne sera pas possible.

Le froid remontait à nouveau son corps. Il frissonnait un peu et décidait qu'il était temps de s'isoler car cela ne pouvait décidément pas être normal.

-D'accord, je lui expliquerai.

Il se dirigeait ensuite à l'extérieur de la pièce sous le poids des regards cumulés de tout les membres de la pièce.

-Danny? Où vas-tu? Demandait sa mère.

-Dans ma chambre! Je suis fatigué. Je vais coucher tôt! Lui annonçait-il.

Il fermait lentement la porte et s'appuyait contre le mur en soupirant. Il se dirigeait ensuite dans les escaliers après avoir traversé le salon. A cause de son audition surhumaine, il entendait toujours la conversation dans l'autre pièce comme s'il était toujours à côté.

-Mais quel mouche l'a piqué? Demandait Maddy à personne en particulier.

-Vladdy? Il entendit son père demander.

Il grimpait une marche. Il fut soudainement pris d'un vertige mais il décidait de l'ignorer. Le froid remontait encore une fois et il avait l'impression que d'un instant à l'autre de la buée sortirait de sa bouche.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je me sens également fatigué. Ce fut une longue journée après tout. Je vais donc aller me coucher. Entendit-il Vlad.

-Bonne nuit Vladdy! Criait son père.

Danny continuait de monter une à une les différentes marches de l'escaliers puis brusquement, alors qu'il arrivait à la moitié, il sentit une immense fatigue le transpercer et il s'écroulait sur place. La dernière chose qu'il sentit, c'était une paire de main chaleureuse qui le retenait par derrière et un souffle chaud chatouiller son oreille gauche alors qu'une voix murmurait doucement:

-Ne t'inquiète pas petit blaireau. Je te tiens.

Et Danny perdit officiellement conscience.

* * *

Je tiens à souligner que je ne déteste pas Jack et Maddy. J'essaye juste d'introduire un certain contexte familiale. Le prochain POV est celui de Vlad avec Danny. Si vous désirez voir un POV de Jasmine ou de quelqu'un d'autre plus tard, signalez-le dans les commentaires.

Bonne soirée!


End file.
